Calabar
Calabar is the main antagonist of the 2010 animated fantasy film The Legend of Secret Pass. He is Manu's wicked uncle who seeks to take over the utopia Natocchue and use it for his own devious schemes. He was voiced by , who also played Dell Toledo in American Horror Story: Freak Show, Melander in Parker, and Nathaniel Barnes in Gotham. History In the mountain regions of the Southwest, there is a family of Native American relatives who hold the key to a legendary paradise called Natocchue, a spiritual location that is home to benevolent spirits who protect animals that have lost their way of life. Every generation, the spirits choose a new guardian to lead the animals to Natocchue through a secret pass within Spirit Mountain. One guardian chose his eldest son over his two other children, one of whom was Calabar. He envied his brother's succession over his, and attempted to raid the utopia to gain its power for himself. His father managed to defeat him, banishing him to the outskirts of the plain, although Calabar declared that he would return for vengeance and destroy them all once the valley opened again for its next guardian. Calabar makes his return years later, spying on Manu driving his cousin Nica and several animals in his truck Windflier towards his Grandpa's house. Knowing that Manu is his brother's son and the next possible guardian, Calabar decides to "gain the old man's attention" and creates a dust devil to chase after them. Manu manages to outrun the dust devil and tricks it into dispersing when it smashes into a slope of Devil's Canyon. In rage, Calabar morphs into a thunderbird and flies off. The next day, Calabar uses a tornado to summon his hog minions Loo and Parker to his lair, angered that the duo attempted to kill Manu by pushing him off a cliff rather than figuring out what Grandpa was up to. He uses his wind powers to lift and toss the two across the room, threatening to drop them in the lava pit for their failure. They tell Calabar about the wind spirit that was with Manu, making him realize that Manu was chosen as the next guardian for the secret pass. He tells them to snoop out more information, or else he will make quick pork out of them. That night, after Manu is once again visited by the Spirit Wind, Calabar and his hogs show up. After introducing himself, he asks Manu about the song that the Spirit Wind sang and asks him if he would sing it. When Manu refuses to sing, Calabar transforms into his thunderbird form and chases after him, determined to force the song out of Manu. As Chuck the lizard distracts the hogs, Calabar corners Manu on the edge of a cliff, only to be halted by Grandpa, who is also in his thunderbird form. The two clash at each other until Grandpa kicks Calabar out of his thunderbird form, and orders him to return to the outskirts in banishment. But Calabar declares he will never leave until the power of Natocchue was his, and transforms into a tornado to slam Grandpa into the side of the ravine before retreating into the sky. The next day, as the family continue their drive towards Spirit Mountain, Calabar summons a storm to rain down a flash flood through the valley and chase them with a tornado. Though Grandpa is able to use the last of his magic to hold back the tide, the group is forced to abandon Windflier to Manu's disappointment. Upon reaching the secret pass, as Manu is whisked away by the Spirit Wind to learn the last phrases of the wind song, Calabar arrives and attacks, knocking aside Grandpa and Nitika. Manu, in his thunderbird form, arrives in time to fight off Calabar. With the help of Nica, Manu appears to successfully defeat Calabar by tricking him to crash into a rock, sending a part of the cliff down into the foggy abyss with Loo (who was betrayed by Parker for having enough of his brother's abuse). However, Calabar simply transforms back into a thunderbird and flies back up to continue his assault. Calabar grabs Grandpa with his talons and flies him above the abyss and demands Manu to teach him the wind song, threatening to drop Grandpa to his death if he objects. Reluctantly, Manu accepts Calabar's appeal and sings. Satisfied, Calabar drops Grandpa anyways before snatching the key from Manu's neck, dropping him as well. While Manu rescues Grandpa, Calabar flies over to the altar, where he sings the song to open the gateway of Natocchue. However, the song that Manu taught Calabar had an off-pitch last note, causing the spirits to go berserk. As the legend foretold, singing the wind song just a tad off costs the guardian his life, as such a portal to the underworld appears and drags Calabar into it. Personality Grandpa stays true to his claims that Calabar is a truly wicked man with a heart of pure evil. Calabar is a complete sadist who displays egotistical thrills to the lives he torments and the souls he seeks to absorb from Natocchue. He will use any sort of brute force to obtain what he claims to be his, showing no remorse or sympathy for any of his committed actions. Calibar is also shown to be no pushover to his minions, and will eagerly toss them around whenever they fail any mission. He is also willing to leave them once they end their use to him, such as attacking Parker when he sides with Manu and leaving Loo to fall to his death from the cliff. Gallery Calabar vs Grandpa.png|Calabar fighting Grandpa. CalabarTornado.png|Calabar in the form of a tornado. Calabar Falling.png|Calabar holding Grandpa hostage in exchange for the wind song. Calabar&Manu.png|"Now sing, or say goodbye to Grandpa, your cousin, your aunt, and all your worthless little friends!" CalabarPortal.png|Calabar's demise. Trivia *While his family can transform into blue thunderbirds, Calabar transforms into a dark vulture. Category:Outcast Category:Vengeful Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Magic Category:Male Category:Game Changer Category:Abusers Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Sadists Category:Defilers Category:Deceased Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Neutral Evil Category:Mentally Ill Category:Homicidal Category:Collector of Souls Category:Wrathful Category:Envious Category:Traitor Category:Fighters Category:Brutes Category:Power Hungry Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Obsessed Category:Egotist Category:Mongers Category:Opportunists Category:Xenophobes Category:Damned Souls Category:Related to Hero Category:Tyrants Category:Oppressors Category:Liars Category:Murderer